


Exquisite

by FannibalToast



Series: The Merit of Seduction [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, shenanigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast
Summary: Spencer is the most excitable of the three. He is lithe and willing and wanting, and when teased correctly, makes the most beautiful, piteous whine in the back of his throat.He begs deliciously.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Spencer Reid
Series: The Merit of Seduction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668604
Kudos: 27





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I've gotten into the habit of posting a bit of smut around the holidays, so here's spicy little what-could-have-been from Merit.

* * *

Spencer is the most excitable of the three. It’s remarkably easy to make him blush, make him hard, make him come. He is lithe and willing and wanting, and when teased correctly, he makes the most beautiful, piteous whine in the back of his throat.

He begs deliciously.

Hannibal knows just what to say to make his cheeks burn, speaking in a low, smooth voice, his fingers barely grazing Spencer’s cock. Will holds his arms behind him, the scruff of his chin scraping into the sensitive skin of Spencer’s shoulder. Will laves his tongue over Spencer's pulse, sucking a livid bruise into the delicate skin as Hannibal sinks down to his knees, taking Spencer into his mouth, and everything is heat and want and ruin. Spencer wants to arch his back, wants to push further into Hannibal, but Will won’t allow it. 

“Tell us you want, Spence.”

There’s a soft pop as Hannibal pulls away, his breath teasingly light against Spencer’s flushed, aching cock. His fingers run up Spencer’s thighs, brush just against the underside of his hard length before darting away. Spencer whines, a needy, musical sound.

“Please...”

“Please what, love?”

“Please let me come. I’ll be so good, please let me. ”

There’s a soft, shared rumble of laughter, Hannibal and Will delighting in their game. Their shared fascination.

Hannibal stoops again, drawing this tongue along Spencer's weeping slit. “And what will be our reward?”

“Anything!” More a gasp than language, smoke sent up from the burning need deep in Spencer’s belly. “Please, anything you want!”

“Anything?” Will takes Spencer’s earlobe between his teeth, gives it a hard suck that is sure to leave the most darling little bruise. Spencer moans, bucks uselessly, nodding frantically against Will’s shoulder.

Hannibal chuckles, a silken sound that raises goosebumps on Will and Spencer alike. “An offer impossible to refuse.”

“Oh yes. Impossible.”

There is a soft jostling, a readjustment. Spencer hears the soft click of a lid, feels a smear of something warm and slick against his ass. Then he feels the tip of Will’s cock brushing up against him.

“Will...”

“Shh. Anything, Spencer. You promised.”

Spencer nods, reduced to panting. Words are so far away. Here, he is _need_.

Will pushes in, slow and gentle and firm. Spencer groans, almost jerks away, but Hannibal’s hands cement him in place, his thumbs pressing soft circles into the dimples of Spencer’s hips. He cannot move, cannot escape.

And he has no desire to.

Will fills him slowly, carefully. Then he is impossibly still, allowing Spencer to adjust.

Hannibal is far less patient. He drops wet kisses along Spencer’s belly, nipping just beneath his belly button, his tongue lashing out against the sharp ridges of his hip bones, down into the dip where Spencer’s thigh meets his body. He moves as if he has always known Spencer’s skin, is fluent in the language of his soft, pleading gasps.

And then Hannibal’s mouth is back on him, searing and insistent. His tongue works in an infuriatingly slow rhythm, teasing him as he feels Will, somehow, grow harder.

It’s too much. It’s _everything_.

Spencer cries out, squirming.

“Oh no, baby,” Will purrs into his ear. “Ours now.”

Will pulls back, just a fraction, and pushes back in, and Spencer’s mind is filled with stars, with red, with want. Will fills him again and again, each thrust pushing him deeper into Hannibal’s waiting mouth. The delicious slide of friction inside him is only magnified by the soft, velvet heat of Hannibal’s tongue and lips, and Spencer feels himself begin to shake. He’s blazing, coiled, his body tensing at the obscene, lush push-and-pull as he hangs helplessly, hopeless to his pleasure, between Hannibal and Will.

The sudden loss of heat around his cock makes him moan. He lifts his head, only to find Hannibal watching him, eyes hooded and dark. “Watch, Spencer. See your own undoing.”

Will’s hips snap against him, moving faster. Hannibal leans in and reclaims him, his tongue hot and firm, his hand working Spencer’s shaft, slick with spit.

Hannibal’s eyes move between Spencer’s and Will’s. Spencer feels Will’s breath, ragged and wild against his throat. Hannibal groans, sending a rough vibration up through his cock.

“Yes. Please, yes!”

Hannibal seems to take him deeper, staring up at him with those impossible eyes, hair falling into his beautiful face, while Will pumps relentlessly into him, owning him, filling him completely. _"Ours."_

Spencer doesn’t dare look away. “ _Yes!_ Own me, ruin me, anything, _anything_ , I’m yours, only yours!”

Hannibal sucks hard just as Will hits an unimaginable angle inside him, igniting an explosion of pleasure. Spencer cannot hold back. He tenses, head snapping backward as his body quakes, his orgasm tearing out of him in lashes, endless, blissful surges that leave him aching, hips jutting without rhythm or grace as Hannibal swallows him completely.

Will’s breath is frantic, his own rhythm faltering and Spencer feels him come, hears his feral growl as he fucks into him, emptying himself into Spencer’s wanting body.

Spencer pants, hard and quick, as Will’s breathing echoes in his ears. He feels limp and weak, like he would fall forward if Will wasn’t here to hold him. He forces his eyes open, looking down at Hannibal. The older man watches him, watches Will, with something like awe.

“You are exquisite.”

They know he is addressing them both.

Will pulls free, gently, slowly. Spencer feels the hot rush of his seed slicking his ass and thighs. His knees are shaking, but Will holds his hand.

“And you, love?” Will asks, pulling Spencer along with him to Hannibal’s side. “I think you’re overdue for a turn.”

Together, they push Hannibal back onto the bed, descending on him with kisses and tongues and teeth.


End file.
